Video Games
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: India Lazar played the game too. After hearing about her ex boyfriend being murdered and attending the funeral, she decides to play the game along with the crew. The goal was to stay alive...so much for that right? PHIN/OC Rated T for language, sexual themes, & graphic images.


**A/N: First things first yes I stole the title from Lana Del Rey...you know what they say if the shoe fits! I'm still kind of ify about the title and I might change it as the story processes but for now I like it. Anyways I remember the first time I saw this movie, I was obviously younger and thought all types of horror movies were cool. Now that I go back and watch Stay Alive it's less scarier and entertaining to watch. I just watched it an hour ago and I thought about what it would be like if there was another female added to the group of friends?! I'm still confused about October and Hutch's relationship, were they together or not together? I think they were because she seemed jealous once Abigail started hanging around them. Either way I shipped October with Swink anyways! If you have not seen this movie and you love horror movies like me, (Trust me it's not that scary just a tad bit creepy) then I suggest you watch it! You can find it on youtube or nextflix or whatever it is that you watch movies on. Let's get started *Evil Smirks***

* * *

_One, two, three and four, the devil's knocking at your door._

_Caught in the eye of a dead man's lie, show you life with your head held high._

_Now you're on your knees with your head hung low, big man tells you where to go._

_Tell 'em it's good, tell 'em okay._

_Don't do a goddamn thing they say._

_Oh, lord, heaven knows we belong way down below._

_Way down below, way down below._

_Way down below, way down below._

_-The Pretty Reckless, "_**Heaven Knows.**

* * *

The bar was dim and soft rock music was blasting through the speakers. A 5'7 woman was leaning against the bar dressed in a black white plaid short sleeve bodycon dress, both of her hands were preoccupied her left hand was loosely gripped onto a cigar her right held onto her glass which was filled with Jack Daniels mixed with Dr. Pepper. It was Saturday at midnight and the bar was always jumping with the town locals who were drunk off their asses. The woman could hold her liquor, she didn't come to the bar to get drunk she just needed to keep her role at never performing sober. She tipped her head back as she finished off her drink sliding the glass back onto the counter top.

"Donny take care of this for me?" She asked the bartender that she was good friends with.

Donny plucked the cigar out of her hands and took two long puffs before tossing it in the trash underneath the counter. He winked at her, "Sure thang. You're on next, Darlin'." He replied his southern accent ringing in her ears.

She turned her attention to the stage area to see Kevin, another town local who had Autism stand in front of the microphone. He was 16 years old and such a sweetie everyone loved him, protected him because everyone in this small town seemed to think everyone as family. He stuttered a little bit as he announced, "I-India Sephora and the Starlets."

Everyone clapped as the spotlight shinned on the 5'7 Romanian beauty. She pushed herself from the bar and gave a small wave as everyone clapped for her. She made her way over to the stage where her band was already set up, just as she was about to hop on the stage she felt someone give her a hard smack right on the behind. India looked over her shoulder to see the local douchebag whose been hitting on her since she moved to this city two years ago. Before she could chew him out two of the men from the motorcycle gang who were really buff, she referred to them as Uncle Spice and Uncle Tim dragged him away ignoring his apologies.

With a soft smile she flickered her dark brown hair over her shoulders and hopped on the stage. She wrapped her arms around Kevin who allowed it for a minute before handing her the microphone and walked off the stage. India grinned at the crowd before speaking in her soft spoken voice, "Hello everyone. I hope you've all been having a pleasant night. Tonight I'm going to perform two special songs that I've written a few nights ago. I'm India Sephora and this is my band The Starlets. This first one is called 'Back To You'."

India stepped back to look at her acoustic guitarist and her pianist. , the only two she needed since this song was a soft. She nodded at the two men to start the instrumental and held the microphone to her lips as if she was kissing the microphone she closed her eyes as she thought of her ex boyfriend Loomis. She wasn't still in love with Loomis though she actually cut herself off from him after the bad break up. India told Loomis that it was a mistake for dating, they were childhood friends all three of them were. It's always been Loomis, India, and Hutch. She broke up with him two days before Valnetine's Day two years ago because she never stayed in a relationship long, she loved hard and gave her significant other whomever it was at a time her heart but she was always the one ending it before they ended it first. Let's just say Loomis was heartbroken he didn't understand why they were doing good, they hardly ever argued she was there whenever his parents got too controlling she was everything to him and he hated her for causing him so much pain but he still loved her with all he had. Yet he still found himself calling her at 2:36 AM every morning because her face, her voice, her scent, her body was embedded in his mind.

_I can be so vain, so cold sometimes, it's true, I'm such a fool._

_You don't know that when I lay in bed, I touch myself to you, All the greatly thoughts in my mind designed to cut the loneliness..._

For emphasis India ran her fingers up her thighs causing the men who were watching to whistle, she smirked as she continued singing.

_When I pushed away my one true love chance to live in happiness..._

India felt the familiar pain tugging at her chest as she thought about all the memories of Loomis once again. 'I should of took the whole bottle...I should be drunk to get through this song.' India thought as she started on the chorus:

_It always comes back to you...It always comes back to you..._

Sooner than later India found herself singing her second song, a somewhat upbeat song instead to the crowd even though she received great feedback from her more sensitive side. The next song was one of her favorites of course it reminded her of her present relationship status.

_You got my attention baby let you on a clue,_

_Take me out to dinner got me hanging with your crew._

_Feelin' on my booty baby look me in the eye,_

India gave her behind a squeeze before winking at the crowd.

_Tell me that I'm special and I'm gonna be your wife._

_You got me all up in your room and then your bed,_

_And all that shit you're sayin' going to my head._

_You got me feelin' like it's on,_

_I'm thinkin' that you're sure._

_But right after we're done, I see you walkin' through the door like..._

India opened her eyes to see a familiar head in the crowd, she sighed catching his eyes. She couldn't quite sense what was behind his eyes but she new she needed to finish this song before talking to him. She snapped her eyes closed before gripping tight onto the mic before belting out the chorus.

_Don't waste your time, just let it go._

_You'll be fine out there on your own._

_Don't waste your time..._

_I'm never coming back...I'm too far gone._

India finished off her song before moving back stage, she thanked and hugged her bandmates. Grabbed her water bottle, slipped her jacket on, and snatched her bag off the chair before rushing outside into the spring air. She went through the parking lot spotting her 1969 Dover white SS/RS 350, unlocking the car she tosse her bag into the passenger seat, "Hi, baby." She cooed rubbing the roof top.

"India!" She tensed before turning her attention to her childhood friend.

There Hutch stood jogging his way over to her, it's not like she cut Hutch off too. In fact she hung out with him and his crew...a month ago before Phin pissed her off. Hutch now stood in front of her, his reddish brown hair in it's usual do pushed back away from his face, he towered over her just a bit standing at 5'10. He embraced her holding onto her longer than necessary, India suffered from bi-polar disorder sometimes she loved to be touched sometimes she didn't. She rubbed Hutch's back once she realized he was shaking, "Hey honey, what's wrong?"

Hutch sniffed as he pulled back from India, he looked off in the distance before shaking his head, "I-I don't know how to tell you this..."

India frowned searching his face but not finding any answers, she grabbed a hold of his face before pushing some tears away. "You're scaring me H...what's going on?"

Hutch held his head before mumbling, "Loomis is dead."

India sucked in a breath, she almost didn't catch what he said but she did. She leaned back against her car backing away from Hutch, her head began to hurt and legs started to wobble.

"Indie?" Hutch questioned as India tried to catch onto something but she slid onto the ground and balled legs into her chest. She chewed on her lip and closed her eyes trying to control her breathing. Hutch slid down next to her as she slowly began to rock back and forth holding onto her head, "No...no...no."

Hutch cradled her into his chest, she was like the little sister he never had. He knew she would fall apart knowing that her first love was dead but he rather tell her before she found out somewhere else. He held her as she cried into his chest, he told her about how he was the last to talk to him over the phone and how he shot Loomis down for playing this new game he was playing at the time. Hutch told her about how he said he would go over to the house to play with him this weekend and the next day he knows he's getting a call at the office from his mother saying he's gone.

Hutch drove India home since she was not in the right state to drive home. She shut off all her emotions like she always did, she remained silent and was dazed. Hutch helped her into her studio apartment, ran her a bath and sat down by the door and listened to her as she cried through the door. He then tucked her into bed, and slept on top of the covers with a blanket right beside his friend. India had three days to get herself together, that's all it took. She got off her ass, looked herself in the mirror and tried to get rid of the loss of Loomis. She decided to look at as if a Angel was looking over her and that was more than enough to keep her going.

* * *

Hutch picked India up so they could go to the funeral two days later. The funeral of course it was emotional but India did not cry. She spent the next three days preparing herself, she went through her old box underneath the bed that Loomis handed to her before she declared that it was really over. She went through all of their Polaroids and their souvenirs of the different trips they went to. She even sketched him with her favorite black oil pastel pencil of him as a angel, she was even inspired to write new music about him...she kept smiling because that's all that he wanted her to do. Hutch was talking to Loomis' mother off to the side and he kept a close eye on India who was smiling at Loomis' younger sister, in a way of cheering her up he thought.

India turned her blue eyes with a hint of green dancing around her pupil away from Loomis' baby sister (who was quite fond of her) to a platinum blonde head who was taking pictures of Hutch's sorrow filled face. India frowned at the young woman wondering if Hutch knew the girl as she started a conversation with him. India grabbed Emma's hand and smiled at her once more, "Want to go see Hutch?"

Emma nodded but didn't say much, she tightened her hand on India's before the two walked over to Hutch and the mysterious blonde.

"Emma. Hi!" Hutch breathed before picking the young girl up in his arms and squeezing her to his chest.

"Hi." The young girl replied before returning the hug.

Hutch placed the dark blonde headed girl back on her two feet, India handed the bag back to the young girl who watched Hutch as he started a small conversation.

"How are you? God, look at you. You're so grown up. How are you doing?"

India smoothed her hair back, "She's a pretty little thing isn't she?"

Emma blushed and smiled up at India before answering Hutch, "I'm ok. Um, here. This is my brother's bag."

Hutch slowly took the dark bag from the little girl's hand, he looked up at India wondering what was given to her she broke her gaze from him and looked at the blonde head once more.

"You don't want this?"

"No. Mom and dad won't let me play those video games. They were gonna toss 'em. You know, they're too violent. Besides he would want you to have 'em."

Hutch gave Emma a sad smile and said, "Come here. Take care, alright?" He said before giving her a tight hug once more.

India pulled Emma off to the side and pulled her to her chest and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, then watched her walk back to her parents. India turned her attention back to Hutch to see the blonde hand him a piece of paper and whispered something to him before walking off. India patted Hutch's shoulder as she joked,

"October won't be happy about that one buddy."

Hutch rolled his eyes but was happy that India was no longer in tears, "Shut up...I was just talking."

India turned her back to the wind as it pushed her long brown hair in her face, "Sure, _just_ talking. It looks like she likes you."

Hutch went over to playfully mush her face, "Shut up and stop trying to be a troublemaker."

India laughed locking their arms together as they walked over to his car. They were going over to Phin and October's for a little bit. Even though India was dreading seeing Phin again after he pissed her off she did want to see October since she texted her saying that she missed her, how Phin was a idiot, and that needed a girl's night out soon. India decided to put her big girl panties on and suck it up, if Phin wanted a argument he would sure as hell get one.

After a few good laughs and bad singing on Hutch's part from the radio he decided to ask India.

"What did they give you?"

India gave a soft smile as she stared at her hands, "Some of his favorite sweatshirts that I loved on him. And also the engagement ring I threw back in his face."

Hutch decided to say nothing and locked his hands with hers.

* * *

October almost knocked India over in a tight hug, India returned the hug grinning at her. She made her way inside of the house/ coffee shop as October greeted Hutch, "Hey sunshine."

She noticed Phin sitting in a white tank top busying himself with whatever game he was playing on the laptop. She made her way in the kitchen ignoring him as she started making herself some coffee and looked through the fridge for some food.

"Didn't think you'd be back so soon," October said leaning back but still holding Hutch in a embrace.

"Give us a kiss." Phin mumbled not taking his eyes off from the computer.

October and India rolled her eyes at the foolish man.

"Sorry, Hutch - India. Are you guys okay?" October said looking back and forth between the two as she hopped onto the counter.

"Yeah, I don't know. It's hard to believe you know." Hutch replied.

India shrugged as she took a bite out a glazed doughnut, "He's in a better place...it's great that he doesn't have to stay in this fucked up reality anymore."

October and Hutch shared a look.

"Did you take your meds my Romanian queen?" Phin said over his shoulder.

India glared at Phin and threw the rest of the glazed doughnut at his head, "Dispari!"

Phin pulled the doughnut from his hair and placed it into his mouth, "I don't know what you've said but I know you've said this to me multiple times so I'm gonna go with any time anywhere babe."

India rolled her eyes once more before shoving a chocolate covered doughnut with sprinkles into her mouth.

"Anyways this is a tragedy, I must say Hutch. I tell you bro, first your parents, now this. God dealt the straws and gave you a short one, man."

October removed her hands from around Hutch's shoulders to glare at Phin, "You know, Phin,  
the problem with your mouth is that stupid insensitive shit comes out of it."

India nodded along with October, "You're an idiot."

Phin ended his game and turned his attention to everyone, "Be strong - that's all I'm saying. You know what I mean, bro? You're a rock. I love you."

Phin placed his hand on Hutch's shoulder as Hutch replied with, "I love you too."

Phin moved his bright blue green eyes over to India who was leaned against the fridge pulling away pieces of the doughnut apart before shoving it into her mouth. She looked angry, her curvy but thin body stood out even underneath her floral trench jacket. Her hair was curled and fall down her back in waves, she never needed make-up but today she exaggerated her eyeliner on the bottom half of her eyes. He admitted, she looked hot and she didn't have any action with her in a month since the incident.

"Alright. Who talks to their brother like that anyway?" Phin asked removing his gaze from his girlfriend.

He tried calling her to see if she was alright but she didn't answer his calls, but she did however respond to his text messages. Basically saying that he was using Loomis' murder as a excuse to talk to her, he knew she would be vulnerable and he thought she would take him back as a use of comfort. They had a lot to dish out and nobody knew when that would happen but India Lazar was a raging thunderstorm.

October responded with, "Somebody with an idiot for a brother."

Phin held his chest with a mocking hurt expression on his face, "Oh, my god, you're a terrible person," He removed the look from his face and directed his words at Hutch, "So, do they know what happened yet?"

Hutch looked down again and India sipped her tea not saying a word.

"All I know that he is urm.. He was murdered -him and two of his friends."

"That's awful." October said with sorrow in her hoarse voice.

Phin looked at the object in Hutch's hand, "What's in the bag?"

"Erm.. Video games, pictures, crap like that."

"From Loomis?"

"Yeah."

Phin pulled out a picture, there were three little kids, two boys and one girl. One little boy had bleach blonde hair but you could tell it was natural, the girl on the side of the dark haired boy had blonde curly hair and the blue eyes but they seemed almost green with a shade of yellow making them pop, and the boy in the middle had dark hair. Phin looked at the picture more to see the little girl sucking on a grape Popsicle.

"No shit! Is this you guys?"

India knew exactly what photo he was talking about...she remembered the day constantly. They were at the beach, India was showing off her new rollerskates while the two boys came back from the ocean to get corndogs. India fell on the pavement and was rewarded a grape popsicle to stop her from crying.

"Yeah."

"Look at that. Lighter works...for the both of you."

October moved in to get a look, "Gorgeous."

"Dude you can keep that if you like it." India could tell Hutch was getting a little annoyed with Phin but who didn't get annoyed with him?

"I'm sorry, Hutch." October apologized for the thousandth time.

"You must of been adopted." Phin finished handing the photo to Hutch.

Phin dug around in the bag some more to pull out a video game case, "Thank you, Loomis."

"So, he was a real gamer, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Any good titles in the bag?"

"I'm not sure, check it out."

Phin smiled at the case turning it around to the back to see what else it offered, "Goddamn, y'all. Stay Alive? Never heard of it."

Hutch swallowed, "Yeah, that was the game he was playing out the night he died. He asked me to come over and play. I totally blew him off."

India flicked her eyes over to Hutch before playing the glass into the sink and made her way over to Phin. She plucked the case out of his hands and plopped down on the couch to see the game. It sure as hell looked creepy with the case being a shade of dark colors, red and black.

"Hutch, come on. You didn't know." October said rubbing his back.

"I know. It's just..." Hutch started.

"How'd he get his hands on it?" Phin questioned looking over India's shoulder.

India finally spoke up, "He did some beta-testing."

Phin nodded, "I beta-tested for a while. It's awesome at first, then it's goddamn monotonous."

Phin stood up and held his hands out and decided to dish his bright idea.

"Let's burn a round for Loomis."

India put the game down on the coffee table and looked up at Phin, "Are you an Idiot? No wait let me answer that for you, yes!"

Hutch agreed, "I just told you, that'd become weird. That was the last thing he was doing before he died."

India received shivers just thinking about how Loomis was murdered...it just didn't make sense.

Phin didn't see the big deal about playing a harmless video games, he thought they were all just being a bunch of pussies.

"Hey, sack up, bro. If Loomis was indeed testing this game, that means it is barely legal."

There was a grin playing on his face, India seen that look many times whenever Phin was about do something stupid.

"Yeah, this could be nice." Phin grinned eyeing the three in the room.

India leaned back against the couch and blew her hair out of her face, she knew they were going to be in some deep shit.

* * *

**A/N: AND...That's a wrap! This is chapter one hope you kinda liked it! Reviews maybe? :) Also none of those songs that India performed belong to me they belong to my favorite artist Wynter Gordon.**


End file.
